


are you a doctor (because i'm bleeding)

by Asteon



Series: The 100: AU Prompts [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detective AU, F/F, In which Lexa is a detective, and Clarke is a doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteon/pseuds/Asteon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Detective Lexa Heda is injured when stopping a robbery off duty, and is treated in scene by Doctor Clarke Griffin who also just happened to be there m”</p><p>or: The one where Lexa is a horrible patient and Clarke has to deal with it</p>
            </blockquote>





	are you a doctor (because i'm bleeding)

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt says robbery, but I changed it to theft. I hope that's okay.
> 
> Thank you homie, for the prompt!

_Bang._

It was loud, scary. It made everyone in its proximity jump in panic and scramble away from the noise. There was no echo, it was just there and then it was gone, leaving ears ringing and hearts jumping in throats. They choked on their breaths and gawked at what just happened, was was currently  _happening_.

Shock turned to horror as they watched a lithe brunette lean into the wall of a bank before sliding down on to the floor. People were running, screaming as the man panicked and ran into the streets and out of sight, dropping the gun and the backpack he was trying to steal - it was forgotten along with the woman he left incapacitated and choking on air. She was staring wide-eyed at her stomach, confused as if not able to process the blood that was staining her white, crisp shirt she had taken ten minutes out of her day to iron.

No one stopped him, they didn’t even so much as look at him. They were too busy looking at the struggling brunette, none snapping out of their haze to even think that maybe, just maybe, she needed some help. They were content with just gaping like dying fish.

If they were close enough they could hear her begin to groan, mumbling an incoherent string of a two letter word.

“No, no, no…” the woman whimpered, her fingers hesitantly touching her bleeding stomach. She stifled a gasp, groaning instead at a shockwave of pain echoed throughout her body, stabbing along her sides and shooting straight to her head in a constant reminder of what happened. There was so much blood, so much pain, but she managed. She dug her palms into the wound, trying to stop more of the dark plasma from leaving her body, just as she was told in training. But training never told her how to overcome the agony, to focus through it. There was no amount of training that could have prepared her for this.

How was she awake, how was it possible for her to still be breathing? Breathing was hurting her, stinging her so deeply she wondered briefly if her lungs might implode. Somewhere in the back of her head she knew that wasn’t so, there was no fluid in her lungs; she was not choking out blood, drowning in it and then puking it back out as her body tried to fight back in the worst possible way.

Breathing was good; she needed to keep breathing.

A voice and a shadow was upon her and she cursed herself for flinching, gasping this time at the discomfort that followed.

Oh god, it  _hurt_.

“Ma’am, stay with me.” the warm voice drifted into her ears, gaining the woman’s attention. Her green eyes flickered to it, straining to focus through the blue and yellow haze that stood before her. Eyes of the sky. Flames of the sun. “I need you to stay with me.”

The voice flowed like warm molasses, trickling her senses into reality once more.

Lexa gasped, her eyes dilating and her nostrils flared. Her senses sharpened and she flinched, her mind finally comprehending what was happening. A beautiful blonde was bending before her, her hands wrapped in what looked like a sweatshirt as she pressed it against her still bleeding belly. Her eyes were sharp, blue mixed with a dark grey as she continued to speak.

“An ambulance is on it’s way, until then you’re going to have to hold on. Do you think you can do that, ma’am?”

Lexa nodded once, afraid to upset her stomach. She swallowed the lump in her throat and her hands tightened into fists that were now at her side, shaking at her instincts that was instantly wanting to push away the unknown woman. But she couldn’t, not when the blonde was trying to save her.

Her hands were sticky with blood.

The woman beamed, nodding her head at the clear sign that Lexa was coherent again. “Can you tell me your name, ma’am? My name is Clarke, and lucky for you, I’m a doctor.”

Her name was Clarke.

Clarke was a doctor.

Lexa licked her lips, “Lexa.” She narrowed her eyes, zooming in on her surroundings. There was a group of civilians huddled around them, a safe distance away. Some were on their phones, the others simply stared helplessly, not knowing what else they could do. There was no sign of the man she was chasing before.

Why were there so many curious people staring at her?

“M -man...where is the man I was chasing?”

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows before understanding passed her. She looked wary, like she didn’t want to answer the simple question. Lexa went to reach into her jacket but the process hurt too much and she gasped again, making Clarke jump and hold down her arm.

“Don’t move, you’re losing a lot of blood. I don’t know if the bullet went through you or not but I know it nicked an artery, moving will only make things worse for you. You’re lucky none of your organs seemed to have ruptured.”   _You’re lucky you’re not dead_ , were the unspoken words that passed through them.

“I need to know, about the man. My job.”

Clarke shook her head, her voice soft when she finally answered. “Let the cops handle it now, let them do their jobs.”

Lexa let something out that was close to a growl and a whine. There were a sirens in the background, close and loud. She needed to reach into her jacket pocket.

“Off duty…” Lexa’s throat was dry. “I’m a cop. Badge, in jacket.”

The woman’s eyes widened, unbelieving. “You’re an officer?”

Lexa’s lips twitched into a small smile. “Detective, actually.” Clarke chuckled softly, whimsically. Doors slammed and coursed shouted in the distance, causing Clarke’s head to whip back. When she turned around, there was a relieved smile on her face.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you. Detective. I wish we could have met under different circumstances. But right now, your chariot awaits.”

Lexa couldn’t speak, her eyes on the paramedics that were pushing through the crowd and headed her way. Her heart was hammering in her chest.

She told herself that it was because she would soon be saved and not because of the attractive blonde in front of her, smiling kindly with hope gleaming in her eyes. Even after just being shot, she couldn’t help but chuckle at her situation; she couldn’t help but find her odd situation amusing.

Lexa was just so  _gay_.

//

Clarke watched as they put her on a stretcher and carefully strapped her in, removing the sweater that was on her stomach. They handed it off to Clarke and one of the men glanced up at her as she followed along with them towards the ambulance, his eyes narrowing.

“Ma’am-”

“Off duty officer with a GSW to the stomach, there is no exit wound. From the blood loss I can only guess there is tearring in the stomach and possible artery. The bullet needs to come out fast before it shifts and hits a vital organ. I need you to draw up a line immediately and call the hospital and tell them to page Dr. Griffin to meet us at the E.R.”

“Who are-”

“Doctor Clarke Griffin, surgeon at Art Central. Tell them to get my mother,  _now_.”

Clarke took Lexa’s hands and leaned over after they hopped into the transport vehicle and made preparations, cutting into her clothing and getting her prepped up for the doctors at Central. The man in front called it in, making the appropriate demands for his passenger and made sure to add in Clarke’s own. Lexa’s eyes were closed, her breathing heavy. She was very pale, unmoving. She was getting cold.

“It’s okay, Lexa, I’ll make sure you get the best treatment.”

No answer, but Clarke was positive she hummed.

//

Clarke was sitting with her head in her hands, trying to push away the raging headache that was pounding against her skull. It had been five hours since Lexa had been admitted and taken into surgery. She wanted to be the one to operate on her but her mother convinced her that she was already in too deep, that she shouldn’t operate when it was apparent she would take it personally. So instead, Abby took it off her hands and promised she would do her best. Her mother was the best surgeon in the state, and quite possible on the east coast, so if anyone could save Lexa, it was her.

Yet Clarke couldn’t help but feel helpless at the situation she was placed in. She knew that a surgery of this caliber could take hours, she had been a part of plenty in her time as a surgeon, but she found herself rather impatient.

_What was taking so long?_

Clarke cracked open her eyes and looked over at the small group of people waiting along with her; people she could only guess were friends on the force and maybe even family members. A fierce looking woman was pacing in front of them, her arms crossed against her chest as she continued to glare at the door leading to where Lexa was currently located. The woman sighed heavily and the rest of the group, one other woman and two other men, gave her a sympathetic glance. Clarke was too busy examining the group that she did not notice when the woman turned to her, nearly glaring.

“Do you know Lexa?”

Startled, Clarke jumped in her chair. She straightened out her posture, turning towards the woman. Everyone was staring at her now, putting her on the spot.

“I don’t...no - I mean, yes. I was with her.” They blinked. Clarke cursed herself for being awkward at that moment. She took a deep breath and calmed her nerves. “I personally don’t know her, but I was there when she was shot. I helped her until the paramedics came.”

The woman’s eyes softened. “You were the one that helped her? They told us a doctor was on the scene and helped stabilize Lexa before the EMT’s could arrive, but they wouldn’t tell us which doctor.”

“Yes, I helped her.”

“Thank you for helping my sister.” Clarke blinked back her surprise, not expecting the thank you or the slight introduction.”  _So that’s Lexa’s sister._

“No need to thank me, I was just doing my job.”

“From what we hear, you weren’t on the job today.” One of the men said. He had a shaved head with a sliver of hair at the center; he was still wearing his police uniform, his badge shining proudly in the light.

“From what I hear, Lexa was off duty too. But even after she was shot, that did not stop her from wanting to chase after him again.” The sister chuckled and the rest grinned at her.

“That sounds just like her.”

Clarke didn’t want to disrupt the mood, not when it had finally changed from the tense air before. But she had to ask, it was slowly eating at her insides. They were cops, family. They had to know the answer.

“Can I ask a question?” She asked softly, wringing her hands nervously. The sister nodded. “Did they….did they catch the man that shot her?”

“Yes,” the voice was icy with hate. “We got him a block away from the scene of the crime, fucking idiot got hit by a car as he crossed the street. Too bad he only got a few minor cuts and bruises, unlike my sister. He’s being arrested for petty theft, carrying of an illegal firearm and attempted murder of an officer. It should lock him up for a very long time, and if--” She cleared her throat, “-- if my sister doesn’t make it, then we will aim for life.”

Clarke gulped down the lump in her throat and nodded.

Good.

Two more hours and much more silence than Clarke was comfortable with, the red light finally flickered off and Abby Griffin came out, sweat coating her tired face, her shoulders slumping from exhaustion. Other than tired, her face was a mask of emotionlessness. But Clarke knew her mother, knew the signs of when someone was lost or someone was saved. Her mother helped her school her features when she first became a doctor and she lost her first patient. There were many tears that night, her mother holding her tight and soothing away her pains. So when she saw the familiar twitch of her eyebrow move with the edge of her lips, she sunk into the chair and sighed out in relief.

The sister Anya finally relaxed and let the tears fall from her eyes, smiling in the direction of Clarke when the surgeon finally left for the locker rooms without another word.

“Thank you,” she mouthed.

Clarke didn’t know what to say, so she just smiled.

//

“I’m not eating this shit.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, watching as Lexa picked at the mush of food on her tray with a look of comical disgust, the nurse that brought the food only glaring at her before leaving without another word. She nodded to Clarke as she passed her and rolled her eyes. She said the exact same words each time she was brought food, or so the nurses that were assigned to her said. Lexa was a rather difficult patient, even by her standards.

“You need to eat.”

Lexa’s eyes widened and she grinned when she saw Clarke enter her room. Clarke found herself visiting nearly every day, keeping the brunette company for a few minutes after her shift ended for the day.

“Hey Doc, how’s it going?”

“I’m doing fine, stop stalling and eat your food.”

Lexa’s face twisted, and she pointed at the slop on her tray. “You can’t seriously make me eat this shit, this has to be a health violation, against your food code at best. I can’t even tell what it is.”

Clarke sat down at the chair beside the bed and pushed the tray closer to the woman with an overly sweet smile. “It’s veggies and mashed potatoes.” Lexa looked down, not believing Clarke for a second. “Trust me.” Clarke made it a point to look at the menu everyday for her patients, since it was one of the common questions she was asked. No one liked hospital food, even Clarke didn’t dare try it, let alone eat it.

“If you say so…” Lexa hesitantly picked up the fork and grabbed for what looked like the mashed potatoes, the first bite making her grimace. But she still ate it, and when she was done, she looked up at Clarke and gave her a proud smile.

“Good girl, here.” Clarke reached into her coat pocket and pulled out two packaged cookies she managed to snag from the cafeteria. The look of happiness that spread out on Lexa’s face was enough to brighten Clarke’s boring day. Even if one of the nurses caught her smuggling sugar into Lexa’s room, it was totally worth it.

“So,” Lexa said when she was finished with her sweets, licking the melted chocolate off her fingers. Clarke found she had trouble looking away from the delicate looking fingers. “When can I finally leave?”

Clarke rolled her eyes because she got asked the same question every time she visited. “You law enforcement types, you’re all impatient. You know that?” Lexa chuckled but she was still waiting for her answer, her eyes expectant. “I talked to your doctor and she said in about a week you’ll be ready for physical therapy, then she said she’d talk about release dates for the future. So keep up your  _superb_ behavior and you’ll be out of here in no time.”

“Thank you, Clarke.” Lexa ignored the sarcasm in her words.

The blonde smiled, busying herself with putting her hands in her lab coat pockets to hide the blush that crept up her face. “No need to thank me, I’m just doing my job.”

“But you’re not my doctor, so thank you, really - for everything you’ve done for me.” Clarke opened her mouth to speak when the door swung open, allowing Anya to walk in.

Anya smirked at them, not bothering to ask why their faces were so red.

//

“Where are you going after your shift?”

Clarke stopped in her tracks and shifted her head over her shoulder to look at the desk in the nurse’s station where the voice came from. Raven was sitting behind a computer beside a stack of clipboards she was currently trying to type in, smirking in her direction. Her eyes already told Clarke that she already knew where she was going and she frowned. She was not in the mood to be teased by her friend again, especially today.

Out of habit, she put her hands in her coat pocket but stopped when she realized she was only wearing her blue scrubs, having just came out of surgery and heading to the locker rooms to freshen up. That was where her lab coat was and it was also the only reason she wore it, to keep her hands busy; even though she ruined more coats than she could count that way.

“I’m going to the locker room.”

Raven rolled her eyes, leaning back in the chair with a grimace. They really needed to get a better chair to sit in, it was getting very uncomfortable and probably not very good health wise considering most of the people who sat in it were employees that needed to be up and around all day. “I meant after, obviously.”

“I’m going to see a patient before heading home.” If Raven didn’t know Clarke for as long as she has, she wouldn’t have heard the slight hitch in her voice. That was why she referred to herself as Clarke’s best friend.

“Lexa, right?” Clarke nodded once, shifting on her feet. “If I remember correctly, Dr. Griffin, Lexa isn’t one of your patients.” She opened her mouth but closed it, instead choosing to glare at Raven.

“Fine, I’m going to go see a friend before I leave and go home to tell Finn how much of an asshole you’re being to me right now.”

Raven chuckled before hopping up from her seat, stretching out the kinks in her back. She walked around the desk and leaned against it, crossing her arms. “I’m just curious as to why you’ve been hanging around her so much.”

“I’m just making sure everything is fine before she gets released. If something happens to her now, saving her would have been pointless.”

“No,” Raven shook her head, “That’s not it. If that were the case you could have stopped a week ago or before she started physical therapy. She’s being released in a week, from what I hear.”

Clarke clenched her jaw, also crossing arms. “What’s so bad about making sure she’s okay? Why are you bugging me about this?”

“I just want to know when you’ll finally ask her out and when I can finally meet her.”

“You know which room she’s in,” Clarke ignored the first statement. “Why don’t you visit her yourself? With that Clarke strode away, ignoring Raven’s distant chuckles, her destination still on the locker rooms. Maybe it was best if she didn’t visit Lexa today, after what just happened. Was it wrong for her to see the brunette, even though she wasn’t her doctor?

No, Clarke shook her head. She wasn’t just some patient anymore, Lexa was more of a friend; Or so she hoped. She didn’t care that it could be morally wrong, even if she wasn’t her doctor. Clarke was going to visit her friend.

Clarke scrunched up her nose, pulling the damp scrub shirt away from her body. Well, she would visit Lexa after she showered and changed.

//

Lexa yawned, her legs kicking out from under the bed she sat on, waiting for her doctor to finally come back with her release papers. She was happy, glad that she could finally go back home to her own bed and solitude that was living in a place by herself, with locks that kept out complete strangers. And food. She was going to be happy that she could eat the food she wanted again.

Of course the slop was switched out two weeks ago, but it still wasn’t the best cuisine out there. She would be happy eating just peanut butter and jelly sandwiches then ever having to eat at the hospital again. It didn’t help that the sandwich was one of her favorite snacks, either.

“Happy to finally be discharged?” Clarke asked from the doorway, a clipboard in her hands. She had noticed the wide smile on Lexa’s face, one that only grew when she caught sight of the blonde. She ignored the way her heart skipped a beat.

“That’s an understatement. I’m ready to get back to work.” Lexa was too happy to notice the flinch from Clarke, at the mention of Lexa’s job. She was still having trouble understanding why Lexa would want to continue working in that career after what had happened. “Of course I’m going to be on a desk for about a month, to heal, but I’m still glad I’ll be back at the precinct. There’s nothing to do here but watch reruns of soap operas.” Clarke chuckled at the face Lexa made.

“Not a General Hospital fan?”

“It’s too cheesy for my taste, a person can come back from the dead so many times before the excitement wears off.”

Clarke giggled and shook her head, making her way over to Lexa. She sat at the end of the bed and fidgeted with the clipboard. When she turned to glance at Lexa, she realized she was being watched. She blushed slightly and cleared her throat.

“So, Anya is taking care of your release forms and a nurse should be on her way right now with a wheelchair to take you outside where Anya will be waiting with the car.”

“Is that really necessary? I’m perfectly capable of walking to the lobby.” Lexa said stubbornly, her jaw clenching slightly. Clarke smiled and patted the hand that was resting on the bed, ignoring the way it tensed under her touch.

“Standard procedure. It’s just a short ride from here, you’re only on the second floor.” The brunette rolled her eyes, but she twitched a smile.

“Fine, but if anyone laughs at me, you can’t stop me from punching them in the face. Deal?”

“No, but I can promise you as soon as we are out those doors, you’re free of the wheelchair and can walk the rest of the way. Deal?” They shook hands on the deal, their fingers touching longer than necessary before pulling back. Lexa opened her mouth to say something else, when the nurse came in with the wheelchair, a smirk on her face. Clarke knew she was going to enjoy pushing Lexa, after all the shit she had to deal with with her as her patient.  

Clarke wondered if she was taking care of children now.

Lexa was being...well Lexa. She complained and grumbled the whole time it took to get to the lobby, and soon Clarke had to take over because even her nurse couldn’t deal with it anymore (her smirk left her face quickly when she realized Lexa was still being a pain in the ass). Clarke mumbled “traitor” to the nurse who had scampered off with another glare towards the detective. Coincidently enough, after she left, Lexa became the perfect patient (even smiling). The rest of the way was made in comfortable silence, the only sound coming from Clarke as she greeted the doctors and nurses she knew as they passed.

Soon they hit the lobby and Lexa sighed out in relief, her arms relaxing against her lap. When the automatic doors slid open, she breathed in deeply at the fresh air. Of course she had opportunities to walk outside in the garden area during her rehabilitation, but this time it would truly feel like she was free. That smile only froze on her face when she saw Anya leaning against her SUV with a smirk on her face when she caught sight of her sister.

Before Clarke could warn Anya about Lexa’s cranky mood and hidden promises in her eyes, she burst out laughing and Clarke had to hold Lexa down before she could rush over and punch her big sister in the face.

The brunette wiggled in her hold, “Claaarke, you said I could punch anyone in the face who laughed. Lemme go…!”

“I said no such thing, you’re the one who decided I agreed to that. I’m a doctor for Christ’s sake!”

“Good, that means you can treat her when I’m done.”

“Lexa, no!”

“Lexa, yes.”

But even as Lexa continued to wiggle in her hold playfully, not really trying to break free, Clarke couldn’t help but slip out a giggle or two. She liked seeing Lexa smile, especially when it was pointed towards her.

//

Lexa approached the lone resident taking notes at a circular table, humming to herself absentmindedly with one of her feet resting on another chair. She looked down at the woman without saying a word until she looked up with a question in her eyes and a small welcomed smile on her face, even though she wasn’t supposed to be in the room since it was strictly restricted to anyone other than doctors and nurses. That didn’t seem to matter to Lexa much, she was slightly lost and needed directions before she got frustrated at the fact that all of the halls looked the same.

“Can I help you?”

Lexa shifted on her feet, hesitating. For the third time since arriving at Ark General, she wondered if this was such a good idea. It took two weeks for her to finally gather the courage to come back, to seek out the person that wouldn’t leave her mind. She had been unsure all week, unwilling to see if maybe the blonde would even want to see her again. Her thoughts wouldn’t settle until she tried at least, and that was why she was currently in the staff lounge. Lexa wasn’t really sure why she assumed she could find the doctor so easily, by just walking around the halls until she was spotted. Nothing was ever that easy.

Now she was lost and embarrassed for making a fool of herself.

“I seem to be lost.”

The woman with darker skin than her smiled knowingly, her teeth making a brief appearance. “I figured as much.” She placed placed her pen down and moved her foot from on top of the chair, giving Lexa her full attention. “Where are you heading to?”

Lexa flushed at the choice of words but quickly shook it off, it wasn’t like this woman would know it was really a  _who_ instead of a  _where_.

“I’m actually looking for someone, but I have no idea where she would be.” She forced herself to stay still and not let her agitation show. Lexa knew she was a surgeon, but she did not know what she specialized in so she could literally be anywhere in the large hospital.

“Oh, who do you need? I can give someone a quick call and find out, if you want.” Lexa was quite surprised she wasn’t kicked out already. A nurse walked into the lounge and gave them both an odd look, which they ignored.

“Dr. Griffin,” the woman nodded before reaching over to the phone built into the wall, pausing when Lexa reached over and tapped her shoulder when she remembered an important bit of information. The nurse raised her eyebrow. “The younger Dr. Griffin.”

The woman smirked and nodded her head, typing in a number on the phone. Lexa heard someone answer but of course it was too small for her to heard what was being said.

“Hey Monty, do you know where Clarke is?” Lexa had to stop herself from shuddering at the anticipation at seeing Clarke again so soon. It disappeared just as quickly when the woman turned to her with another alarming smile. It was soon replaced with a new nervousness that gnawed at her insides and ate at the strength she thought she had more of. But it was pushed aside and trampled on; she did not know if she wanted to run or throw up.

Maybe both.

“Thanks, bye.” there was a click and the nurse turned to her. “Alright, Clarke’s still here luckily. She actually got off her shift about a half hour ago but Monty says she hasn’t left her on-call room yet so you should try there. It should be down the hall and first door on the right, there should be plague next to it.”

“Thank you,” Lexa nodded once and took a step back, ready to get out of her hair. “I’ll leave you to your work then. I’m sorry I bothered you.” She turned around and briskly walked to the exit, stopping only when she got an unexpected reply.

“No problem, Detective. Good luck.”

Lexa glanced over her shoulder at the woman, wondering how she knew about her profession, but shrugged it away when she saw that the woman had already dismissed her, her head bent down to look at her notes again and her pen hanging from her mouth. The detective couldn’t have known that she was hiding a shit-eating grin and eyed her when she finally left. Or that, when she was out of sight, the chair scraped back and she jumped up to fist pumped the air, scaring the other nurse in the room so badly that she dropped her cup of coffee.

That earned her a hearty glare.

//

Clarke had just finished putting on her pants when there was a knock on her door. The wall on the clock read that it was just over eight at night, meaning that her mother should be arriving in about an hour for her night shift. It wouldn’t be her anyways, since she had a key to the room since they shared the on-call room, but it was the only other person she could think of that would knock. Most people would page her if they needed her, or call with the phone in the room. Knocking was for those that had the luxury of not being busy.

“Come in,” she called out, buttoning her pants. She turned around, her hand moving through her still damp hair from the shower she just took. The hair dryer was taking too long so she only got to dry it a short while before it annoyed her enough to stop.

The door opened and Clarke could only watch, her fingers froze in the strands of her blonde hair, as Lexa tentatively walked in, leaving the door open just a bit, as if she was afraid to be alone with her. Her hair was out of her face in braids, her sky blue collared shirt (she must like her shirts crisp) under a tight leather jacket. Black jeans slipped into a pair of spit-shined boots, her legs crossing as she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. Even though Lexa looked composed, Clarke could see the tint of pink in her cheeks as she scanned the doctor’s body, drinking her in from head to toe.

The cheeks reddened when she realized she was caught staring at the skin that was shown from the two buttons that was undid on Clarke’s red flannel.

“Hi,” Clarke breathed out, smiling softly. She extracted her fingers from her hair and instead pushed it aside behind her ear bashfully. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

Lexa rose an eyebrow, her head tilting. “Were you expecting someone else? I can leave if you’re busy.” She began to straightened when Clarke shook her head, moving a step closer.

“No, no. That’s not what I meant.” Clarke responded quickly. “I just thought you were my mom, or one of the nurses looking for her. I share the room with my mom.” The brunette eyed the rather big room.

“The room is bigger than I thought it would.”

“My mom is chief of surgery, so they gave her a pretty big on-call room. She thinks it’s a waste of space to begin with, since she’s barely ever uses the room, so we share.”

“Oh, that’s resourceful.”

“Yeah…”

The air turned awkward and Clarke shifted her weight, playing with the end of her shirt. She couldn’t understand why Lexa was just staring at her, not saying more than small replies. The doctor sat at the edge of the table in the room, to give her more time to think, before she cleared her throat.

“So, what are you doing here?” Clarke scanned Lexa’s body, making sure there weren’t anymore wounds. “You didn’t get shot again, did you” She joked, her lips quirking in a small, encouraging smile.

That seemed to get a reaction out of the usually stoic woman. Clarke could have sworn she was blushing, but it was hard to tell because she seemed to cover it with a cough and turn her head away, brushing fallen hair away from her face.

“I just - I wanted to thank you again.” She turned her head back, gazing into Clarke’s bright eyes.

“You’ve already said that,” Clarke arched an eyebrow and smirked. “You’ve said that to me plenty of times, actually. Even on the day you were released two weeks ago, you thanked me. Anya too. ”

Lexa merely shrugged, glancing down at her shuffling feet. She kicked at the floor with the top of her shoe, letting it bounce back, indifferent and uncaring as it shook her body and made her sway. She didn’t look up until Clarke was standing before her, at arms length. The air around them turned warm.

“Lexa, what are you really doing here?”

She shrugged again and Clarke sighed, smiling gently at the embarrassed detective in front of her. Usually she would find this act frustrating and even irritating at times, but for some reason the pout that was starting to form on Lexa’s lips were making her think of only one word: cute. Lexa was absolutely adorable right now and Clarke couldn’t help but giggle.

Lexa’s head shot up and she furrowed her eyebrows, glaring as she formed questions in her mind.

“You’re kind of adorable right now,” Clarke blurted out, blushing at the words. The words were said without much thought to how Lexa would react. She could get more embarrassed, or even angry. Because apparently detectives were supposed to be “hot” and “sexy”, or so Raven has told her a hundred time. Raven cherished the times when law enforcement were at the hospital, and especially firefighters, because she liked watching them. She said she liked someone in a uniform, she said it turned her on.

Anything could turn Raven Reyes on.

Luckily for her, Lexa only scoffed. “I am not.”

“You are, actually.” There was proof with her reddened cheeks, but she left the bit out for Lexa’s sake.

Lexa rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the wall, seemingly more relaxed than a few minutes ago. Clarke was glad, it meant that hopefully her next words wouldn’t come out as awkward, especially when Lexa caught the implications in brought with them. Clarke smiled and took a deep breath to calm her racing heart.

“So, I have a question for you Detective Heda.” Lexa smiled and the name and nodded once, unknowingly leaning closer. “My shift just ended, I was wondering if you would want to get dinner with me? Unless you’ve eaten already. Then that wouldn’t be such a great idea.”

The off-duty detective smirk and reached over to take Clarke’s hand, squeezing it. “I would lot to, Clarke. I was actually going to invite you to dinner too, but you beat me to it.” Well, it was more like Clarke got the guts to say it first, but neither of them said that.

“Okay?”

“Okay.”

Clarke immediately jumped into action, grabbing her duffel bag with her dirty clothing and keys. She motioned for Lexa to back out of the room before locking it up, hoping her mother had the sense to bring her keys today, before turning back to Lexa.

“What do you feel like having?” Clarke asked as they began to make their way down the hall and towards the lobby. She felt fingers brush against her and she mentally cheered when Lexa had the courage to take ahold of her hand again, entwining their fingers.

“Are you up for some Chinese food? I know a good place just around the corner from Central.” Clarke chuckled, because of course a police officer would suggest that. Out of all the main food groups, Chinese food had to be somewhere up top. 

“I think I know what restaurant you’re talking about. I’ve always wanted to go but never had the time.” Lexa seemed pleased and she walked faster, nearly dragging Clarke along with her. Someone was rather hungry.

As they passed the nurse’s station, Clarke waved at Raven when she caught a glimpse of their retreating forms. Raven stared, her mouth hanging open in shock. She threw her pen at the wall and crossed her arms, because of course Clarke would get together with a hot detective in a sexy leather jacket.

Life sometimes wasn’t fair to her.

Where was her uniform clad woman?

//

**One month later**

It was Lexa who asked Clarke if she would be her girlfriend.

Clarke of course said yes.

//

Lexa rushed into the bar and headed straight towards the back, knowing where her girlfriend was located from the text she received ten minutes ago. She was running late, stuck helping one of the officers contain an apparent half naked burglar who started to roll on the floor yelling that his pants were on fire. Which was odd since he wasn’t wearing any pants to begin with, no one knew where his pants went.

The detective spotted Clarke at the end of the bar talking to Raven, sharing what seemed like barely eaten nachos. Her stomach growled at the sight, remindering her that she hadn’t eaten since the breakfast Clarke had made for her before she left for work. She was starving and said so as she slid into the seat beside Clarke, grabbing a chip stacked high with gooey cheese, beans and jalapenos.

She moaned with the first bite and she immediately went to grab for more, whining when Clarke slid the plate away.

“Well, I can what is more important to you. I am now 80% sure you’re only with me because I give you food.”  

“But I love food  _and_ you.” Clarke arched an eyebrow, not sliding the plate back to her.

“I love you  _more_ than I love food.”

“Good,” Clarke slid the plate back. Lexa leaned in to kiss the corner of her mouth, her hand already reaching for more of the nachos.

“You guys are disgusting.” Raven said next to Clarke, her chin resting on her hand as she watched. “I could just drop dead any minute now.”

The blonde rolled her eyes, smiling. “You’re just jealous because I have a girlfriend who is a cop and you don’t.”

“Damn fucking straight.”

“Not too straight I hope.”

With a mouthful of chips in her mouth, Lexa turned to Anya who idled up next to her. She swallowed and nodded, acknowledging her sister’s presence. She forgot to tell the two that her sister was visiting from the next city over for the weekend. Ooops?

Anya pulled a face as Lexa tried to greet her only to spew chips in her direction. “That’s very attractive, Lex.” She turned to Clarke, who patted Lexa’s pack as she tried not to choke. “Why are you with my sister again?”

“Because she loves me.” Lexa managed to say as she swallowed the rest of her food and sticking out her tongue. “So there.” Clarke chuckled at their banter and nodded her head, receiving a wide smile from the detective as she leaned in and kissed her cheek lovingly. Lexa gave Anya a superior look, which Anya only rolled her eyes at.

Raven watched their interaction with wide eyes, not believing what she was seeing. She had only ever seen Lexa aloof and stoic, only small smiles and never that wide of grins. The nurse was just barely cracking into Lexa’s mask, and she was rather proud of herself for getting that far. This here, this was on a whole new level she didn’t know existed. It was like watching a person morph into someone else. It was strange as it was amusing.

She could only hope that she could get to that level soon, in which lexa trusted her as much as she did Clarke. Okay, maybe not as much as Clarke, but enough that they could tease each other as she did her sister.

And speaking of sister, Raven couldn’t help but notice that she was hot. Raven mentally tried to cool herself down.

_Down girl._

“It’s nice to see you again, Anya.” Clarke said, moving out of her chair to give her a brief hug. When she sat back down, Lexa put her arm around her shoulder, glaring at Anya playfully as she sat in the stool next to her.

“Nice to see that you’re still holding up with taking care of my idiot sister.”

“Hey!”

“She’s not too bad,” Lexa pulled Clarke closer, resting her head on her shoulder. Anya’s eyes flickered over to Raven, who still hadn’t said one word. She smirked, remember the words she had spoken before.

“And who’s your friend, Clarke?”

Before Clarke could answer, Raven was up in her seat, stretching her arm out with a sultry smile. “I’m Raven, Clarke’s best friend.”

Anya took hold of the hand and pulled her closer, smirking herself. “Hello, Raven, Clarke’s best friend. I’m Anya. Unfortunately, I’m Lexa’s big sister.” From behind them, Lexa just shook her head and snuggled against Clarke who watched the scene with mild amusement.

“I’ve heard much about you,” Raven said, taking a seat next to Anya, their knees touching. They still had not released the hold of their hands. “Is it true, that you’re a firefighter?”

“It is true.”

Raven smirked and raked her eyes up and down Anya’s body shamelessly; yes, she could see it - Anya was most definitely a firefighter.

And she probably looked real good in a uniform; of course, she’d look better with one off as well.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

Raven heartily agreed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, sorry I haven’t posted lately. I’ve been quite busy. I have finals next week and I’ve been doing projects and studying left and right. I just wanted to post something before I get too busy next week and probably the one after that too. I haven’t forgotten you homies who gave me prompts. I have them all and I’m currently working on three, one being the next chapter of “please hide me” (which I apologize isn’t out yet). So I do apologize for my slowness, but as you can see I try to make up for it by making these long (not like I could help that either, it’s hard writing something short now LOL) posts.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! You can find me on tumblr under let-hope-be-theory where I'll probably be screaming over gay things.
> 
> Have an awesome day, homies!
> 
> If it’s not the next chapter of “please hide me”, than you're see me again with the next prompt which is quite...a messy one. Why does Lexa keep getting her warpaint all over Clarke? Gosh.


End file.
